O Jantar de Fiske Cahill
by FeCahill
Summary: Os Cahill são convidados para um jantar na casa do líder Madrigal, o que acaba resultando em situações bem diferentes, desde o jantar até o dia seguinte.
1. Que bom ver você aqui

Eu estava confusa. Primeiro, eu e Amy estávamos em um jantar na casa de Fiske Cahill. Depois, estava _ele_ e Amy na minha casa, totalmente gelados e molhados com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Eis o que eu presenciei nessa noite... No mínimo bizarra.

* * *

><p>-Amy, você está pronta? – Eu perguntei. Ela havia ficado mais vaidosa. Não me pergunte por quê.<p>

-Já estou indo, Fê... Pronto. Como estou?

Fiquei até surpresa. A Amy já era bem bonita, e agora que ela tinha se arrumado para o jantar, estava ainda mais. Ela estava com um vestido de um ombro só, feito de seda e que ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Era todo carmim. Dá pra imaginar, né?

-Oh puxa. Está tentando impressionar alguém? – Eu disse rindo e ela acabou ficando levemente vermelha, como seu vestido.

-Vamos então? Ah, e você também está linda. – Ela falou, ignorando meu comentário.

-Obrigada...! – Eu estava com um conjunto de uma blusa turquesa e uma saia preta. Era uma Chanel autêntica.

Nós íamos para o carro quando recebi uma mensagem do Dan:

**Fê, avisa pra Amy**

**que eu não posso ir no jantar, ok?**

**O telefone dela tá desligado**

**Dan**

-Amy, o Dan não vai ir, tá?

-Como assim, não vai? Ele tem que ir!

-Calma, calma! Ahm... ele mandou uma mensagem, aí não tem como _falar_ com ele... – Parecia que Amy iria explodir. Justo no jantar que vai acontecer pra tentar juntar a família Cahill, ele decide furar. Boa hein, Dan. – Bom, mas vamos logo. É melhor dois Madrigal do que só um... *_risadinha sacana_*

* * *

><p>Chegamos na casa de Fiske. A noite estava linda, com várias estrelas no céu. Dan não deu nenhuma notícia, mas Amy tinha se acalmado. Também, veio reclamando desde a minha casa até a do Fiske...! Entramos em sua casa, que estava cheia de parentes Cahill. Tinha gente dos 5 clãs, todos agindo de forma normal(ou tentando). Dei uma olhada rápida em todos, para ver se eu conhecia alguém. Parece que sim. Benjamin, a quem eu chamo carinhosamente de Ben, estava conversando com outro cara. Ele parecia ser muito bonito. Sorri para Amy. <em>Vamos lá?<em> Sussurrei para ela. Seu olhar me dizia tudo.

-Olá Ben e...?

-Hamilton? – Amy exclamou e sorriu de leve – Que bom ver você aqui.

-Oi Fê. Hammer, essa é a Fernanda, Ekat como eu, e bom, parece que você já conhece a Amy...

[...] Ficamos conversando durante alguns minutos. Reparei que ali tinham muito mais pessoas do que eu imaginava. Entre elas, tinha uma que chamava a atenção, pois tinha uma beleza incrível. Logo vi de quem se tratava. Ian Kabra. E ele estava se aproximando.

* * *

><p>Oi gentee! E aí, o que achou do primeiro capítulo? Reviews!<p>

**P.S.: Essa é minha primeira FanFic! Que emoção... *.***


	2. Ian Kabra questiona Amy

**Capítulo 2 = Narrador-Observador [ou 3ª pessoa (MaariCahill **_**hehe**_**)]**

* * *

><p>-Amy, <em>vamos ali fora<em>? – Fê falou, apontando discretamente para o Ian. Várias vezes. E Amy não entendia. Quando ela conseguiu entender, Ian Kabra já estava praticamente falando.

-Olá Amy. Benjamim, Fernanda, _Hamilton_. – Ian havia dito o nome do Holt com certo desprezo e raiva. Ele sabia que Hamilton estava interessado na Cahill. Sua Cahill favorita.

-_Lucian_. Achei que você não iria querer compartilhar seu precioso tempo conosco... – Hamilton também não gostava de Ian. _Como ele pôde_** (ou pode, não sei)**_deixar Amy presa em uma caverna na Coréia...? E Dan, e Alistair também... Mas Amy... Além de quase matá-la, ainda a manipulou fingindo que estava... Argh, eu _odeio_ os Lucian._

-Seu senso de humor é ridículo, Tomas. Ah, você está encantadora com essa roupa, Amy.

-O-o-brigada... – Disse Amy, levemente corada. Ela olhou para sua amiga que estava com uma expressão de "Me explica? Eu acho que perdi alguma coisa...", enquanto parecia que Hamilton ia explodir. O que levou Benjamin a tirá-lo dali.

-Hammer, por que você não me apresenta à sua família? Eu te conheço faz anos e nem conheço direito os Holt, tirando você.

-Rea... – Hamilton foi interrompido por Fernanda

-Deixa de preguiça e vamos lá. – Ela já estava puxando Hamilton e Benjamin em direção aos Holt. Então sussurrou – _Amy, você fica_. – E então saíram em direção a família de Hamilton, que estava próxima a porta.

Amy ficou meio confusa, mas Ian já estava levando-a para fora da sala.

-Ian, onde você está me levando?

-Fique calma. Eu não vou sumir com você e depois pedir o resgate para o Daniel... – Ele finalizou com uma risada sarcástica que assustou Amy. Só um pouco.

* * *

><p>Ian tinha levado Amy até os fundos da casa. Ela já tinha ido ali com Dan, que adorou a piscina, principalmente. Mas a noite... Aquele lugar era incrível, o que surpreendeu Amy.<p>

-Porque estamos aqui?

-Eu... Precisava conversar com você. É... Importante. – Parecia uma súplica. _O que ele quer? _Amy pensou. Como se ele lesse seus pensamentos, Ian exclamou com a voz levemente alterada:

-Amy... Quem você prefere?

-Entre...?

-Eu e o Hamilton. E por favor, responda francamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Responda francamente como a Amy. O que achou do capítulo #2? Reviews!<strong>


	3. Ele estava sendo sincero?

**Capítulo 3 = Narrador Personagem (eu) e Narrador-Observador (segunda parte)**

* * *

><p>A família Holt estava como sempre. Eu nem sei por que eles foram convidados. Os Holt eram<em> importantes<em> dentro dos Tomas? Mas eu nem estava olhando direito para os Holt e Ben. Estava olhando a porta por onde Ian e Amy saíram. _O que aconteceu? _Ben percebeu minha curiosidade mesclada com preocupação. E Hamilton também.

-Você sabe por que os dois saíram da casa?

-Não Hamilton. Achei que você tinha reparado que eu não faço a _mínima_ ideia. – Cheguei a ser antipática. Hamilton estava curioso também. E preocupado. E com... Ciúmes. Da Amy. – E acho que devemos ficar aqui. Os dois devem estar conversando.

-Hump. – Hamilton estava entediado. Eu também estava. Com certeza, talvez Ben.

Comecei a me afastar, mas parei de repente quando Reagan e Madison estavam brigando feito loucas porque uma tinha acertado a outra, aí revidou, e já viu, né? Os Holt sempre são escandalosos. E eu também. Comecei a rir e 5 segundos depois, todos estavam me olhando meio "Você sabe quem é essa louca rindo?". Ri mais ainda. Eu parecia _mesmo_ louca. Mas tinha que ganhar tempo.

* * *

><p>Amy ainda estava naquele momento tipo "Hein?". No entanto, Ian estava bem sério. E preocupado. Como se não confiasse em si mesmo. Como se a qualquer momento, ela dissesse que estava com outro. Óbvio que não era verdade.<p>

-E-eu... Vo-ocê... H-Hamilton... – Seu coração batia como as asas de um Beija-Flor. E pra piorar, não tinha coragem de dizer a resposta.

-O quê? Fale! – Ian com certeza estava alterado. Nervoso. Ele estava andando devagar, mas sua direção era Amy. E ela sabia disso.

* * *

><p>Depois do momento insano que fiz os convidados passarem, me liguei para a realidade. Amy estava com Ian. Lá fora. Talvez na beira da piscina. <em>Ela ia conseguir ter uma<em> conversa normal _com o Ian? _E então, comecei a ir em direção a porta. Mas Hamilton estava mais nervoso ainda. Mas a razão era outra. Tinha certeza disso. Seu olhar dizia: _Se o Ian ficar tempo demais com a Amy, ela vai ter uma recaída! Eu tenho que impedir! _E então ele correu para os fundos da casa. E eu fui atrás.

* * *

><p>Perto da piscina, Ian tinha se aproximado bastante de Amy. E ela ficava com o coração mais rápido ainda. Ele segurou o rosto de Amy e perguntou novamente:<p>

-E então? Quem você escolhe? Pode não parecer, mas eu sei que na primeira chance, o Hamilton vai... – Ele se auto interrompeu e fez uma cara de quem não queria terminar a frase, com medo que se torne realidade. Ele estava sendo sincero?

-E-eu não... Poderia... Eu não aguentaria dizer que é v-você. – Ian baixou o rosto que estava triste, apreensivo. E tirou as mãos de Amy **(não as mãos da _Amy_, ele tirou as mãos _dele_ do rosto da Amy.)**. Foi a vez dela segurar o rosto de Ian. – Eu poderia me a-arrepender. As lembranças da Coréia me f-fazem chorar até hoje-e. – Ian levantou o rosto e ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ficou quieto quando vi que Amy precisava continuar. Ela respirou fundo e terminou. – Mas eu também não poderia dizer que minha resposta é o Hamilton. E essa seria a maior das mentiras. Eu não minto. - _Espero que você não esteja agora, _ela pensou.

Ian estava sorrindo. Ele tentava se controlar, mas não conseguia. Ele não tinha a menor chance contra o que ele sentia. E ele já sabia disso.

* * *

><p><strong>Voltei! E então? Como você acha que está indo a FanFic? Espera que ainda em mais! (eu tô tentando postar um capítulo por dia, porque eu já tinha a história pronta na cabeça, mas eu tenho que organizar as ideias, e coisa e tal... então, sempre que eu puder, eu posto um capítulo novo)<strong>

**Adorou? Odiou? Não entendeu? Não leu? Reviews!**

**P.S.: _Eu "pausei" vários momentos, mas eu achei que pra fazer sentido, eu tinha que escrever o que estava acontecendo dentro e fora da casa. Se não deu pra entender, ficou muito confuso, lê primeiro a primeira e terceira partes, onde sou eu que narro. Na segunda e quarta partes, é a continuação da cena Amyan. E no próximo capítulo, vamos ter as duas cenas juntas [não como esse. As pessoas das duas cenas vão se juntar numa única situação (eu, Hammer, Amy e Ian)]!_**


	4. Tchibum!

**Capítulo 4 = Narrador-Observador e Narrador Personagem (eu)**

* * *

><p>Ian estava cada vez mais perto de Amy. E mais perto. Quando ele estava quase a beijando, Hamilton chega correndo e com seu impulso, acaba estragando <strong>totalmente<strong>.

-Tire as suas patas da Amy, Lucian! – Hamilton correu como um foguete.

E como todo foguete, se algo estiver no seu caminho, vai junto. E o que estava no caminho de Hamilton, literalmente, era Ian.

* * *

><p><strong>[FêCahill Narrando]<strong>

O quê? Amy e Ian juntos (ou quase)? Hamilton com ciúmes? Ele se desentenderia com Ian por causa de Amy? Parece que sim. Eu achei que Hamilton ia fazer alguma coisa. E ele fez. Atirou-se em cima de Ian (ou quase). Ian se esquivou e caiu... Na piscina. Quem mandou ficar na beira da água?

-AAAH! HAHAHAHAHHAAAAHA! - Cheguei a cair no chão. Ian estava todo molhado e totalmente vermelho de raiva. Amy estava desesperada com o susto e Hamilton, bom ele estava muito bem, na verdade. Rindo de um jeito sarcástico.

Quando Amy tentou puxar Ian para fora da água, imagina quem caiu de novo na água? Ian. E Amy foi junto. Aí sim, eu comecei a rir de verdade. Quando a minha barriga já estava doendo e eu estava com falta de ar quando eu vi o que se passava na piscina de Fiske. Enquanto isso, Hamilton foi chamar o dono da casa. Idiota. O que Fiske ia dizer...?

* * *

><p><strong>[Amy narrando]<strong>

Se você me pedisse para listar as três coisas que eu nunca faria (pelo menos na mesma noite) a lista ficaria assim:

Cair com tudo na água fria de uma piscina

Cair com tudo na água fria da piscina do líder dos Madrigal

Cair com tudo na água fria da piscina do líder dos Madrigal com _Ian Kabra_

A primeira coisa que pensei foi: _Hamilton, seu idiota! _E então senti o frio da água. E o calor da pessoa a minha frente. Ele passou as mãos na minha cintura e eu me aproximei dele. Demos uma leve risada. Quem diria que estávamos assim. Tão próximos... A única coisa que senti depois disso, foi seus lábios encontrando os meus.

* * *

><p><strong>[FeCahill narrando]<strong>

Eu fiquei tipo: Wow. Aí me aparece o Fiske, praticamente fora da casa. Se ele visse Amy e Ian, eu ia levar uma bronca, Amy ia levar uma bronca e Ian também. Cara, o Hamilton é totalmente sem noção mesmo. Acho que ele puxou o pai.

-Fiske, que prazer te ver aqui! Vamos pra dentro?

-Hamilton disse que eu precisava checar a piscina, mas não me disse porque. – Ufa. Ainda poderia tirar Fiske dali. Os dois na água não estavam ouvindo?

-_Porque ele é um idiota_, digo... Vamos deixar Hamilton de lado, né? Agora entre. Está frio aqui.

Amy e Ian perceberam minha conversa com Fiske, e então começaram a sair discretamente. Ou não.

-Ian Kabra e Amy Cahill, _o que vocês estão fazendo na minha piscina?_

* * *

><p>Voltei pessoal! Esse capítulo tá diferente, quis que desse pra compreender os pensamentos meu, da Amy, e do narrador. O que será que Fiske vai dizer?<em> Leiam os próximos capítulo<em>s... Heheh!

**Adorou? Odiou? Não leu? Não entendeu? Não sabe escrever? Reviews!**


	5. Não é mesmo querida?

**Capítulo 5 – Narrador-Observador**

* * *

><p>"<em>Estátua<em>!" Parecia aquela coreografia da música da Xuxa. Todo mundo parado. Como se, ao menor movimento, uma bomba estouraria.

-Ei Fê! Eu te procurei ali dentro e me disseram que você veio pra cá e... – Jady Cahill reparou nos rostos de Amy, Ian e Fernanda. Fiske principalmente. Ele estava com uma cara de raiva, susto e preocupação. A água estava fria, como o dia. E nenhum fazia questão de sair dali.

-_Saiam_ daí, vocês dois! Vão pegar um resfriado! – Ele parecia preocupado mesmo. Fiske era legal. Só_... Super protetor_ demais.

Amy e Ian estavam saindo da piscina quando Hamilton chegou. Ele estava radiante por Ian levar uma bronca.

-Posso dizer uma coisa? – Fê Cahill perguntou. – Foi o _Hamilton_ que jogou os dois na piscina. Bem, ele empurrou o Ian. Amy caiu _ajudando_ o britânico aqui. – Ela apontou para Ian.

-Hein? Alguém me conta o que tá acontecendo, por favor? – Jady não sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

-Isso é verdade, Hamilton? – Fiske perguntou ao Holt.

-É, mas...

-Então você _é_ o culpado. Por que fez isso?

-Aháaa! – Fernanda gritou para Hamilton. _Bem feito!_ ela pensou

-Fernanda... – O Madrigal a repreendeu – Agora vamos vocês todos. Precisamos de toalhas.

Ian e Amy estavam realmente envergonhados. Ian estava com a mão nas costas de Amy, a conduzindo. Jady fazia várias perguntas à Fernanda e Hamilton estava furioso_. Eu só estava protegendo a minha Amy desse crápula!_ Era assim que Hamilton encarava o seu ato. Enquanto Amy e Ian _**(Amyan... *.*) **_vestiam roupões _**(singular: Roupão. É assim que se escreve?) **_de banho, Hamilton era repreendido por Fiske. Fernanda puxou Amy para um canto e Jady foi junto. Fê precisava saber de algumas coisas.

-Amy, desde quando você está com o Ian? E como? Porque, pelo o que você me contou, ele é um mentiroso descarado! Mesmo que você ache que ele tenha ótima aparência e bom gosto! – Fernanda acabou dizendo isso alto demais.

-É sério que você ache isso de mim, Amy? – Disse Ian com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Tirando a parte do mentiroso descarado, eu gostei muito dessa sua avaliação sobre mim...

Amy corou e deu uma risada leve. Hamilton explodiu:

-_Você se acha, não, Lucian? Arrogante!_

-Hamilton saia daqui! Já falei o que tinha que dizer pra você. Agora... Vá embora. Essa casa é minha e estou mandando você ir. E aliais, essa foi uma ótima pergunta. E então?

-Nos não estamos juntos. – Amy parecia surpresa. _Eu? Com o Ian? Até parece. Mesmo que eu quisesse. Mesmo que ele quisesse. Fala sério._

-Não? Bem, então agora estamos. – Ian beijou a mão de Amy e terminou com um sorriso – Não é mesmo, querida?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? O que acharam? Ótimo, horrível, clichê? Reviews!<strong>

_**Consegui postar o capítulo! É que eu tinha muita coisa do colégio, aí eu demorei pra postar o cap. (é que eu tento postar um capítulo por dia), mas amanhã eu posto o resto!**_


	6. Mamãe, posso ficar com ele?

**Capítulo 6 – Narrador Personagem (Amy)**

**Obs.: O que está em negrito (nos outros capítulos é comentários meus) é tipo a consciência da Amy.**

* * *

><p>Eu estava num momento como: "hein?". O que eu ia dizer? Alguma coisa <em>como Por mim, tudo bem, Ian. Vamos começar de novo e eu nem vou me lembrar da Coréia, Austrália... <em>**Nepal... **O que o Nepal tem a ver com isso? **Amy, minha querida, se você tivesse deixado Ian morrer no Monte Everest, não estaria aqui, com quatro pessoas a sua volta esperando uma resposta. Mas você se preocupou. Você ****gosta**** do Ian. Não minta pra si mesma.** Mas Amy, essa não era uma alternativa minha! **Claro que era! **Não mesmo! E... Eu só tive... Uma recaída...! NÓS NÃO ESTAMOS JUNTOS!

-E-eu... Hu-um... A-ah...

-Fala! – Fê parecia estar impaciente. Isso não é uma coisa que eu possa decidir, assim...! – Me desculpe por estar te apressando, mas eu acho que todos aqui querem uma resposta. Pelo menos, eu quero.

-Amy, você está bem? Quer dar uma volta? – _Quero! _Eu desejava _poder _dizer. Eu não poderia sair correndo pra ignorar as perguntas. Ou podia?

-Hmm... Eu falo com vocês amanhã. Já está ficando tarde e os Cahill já estão indo embora. Agora vamos.

Eu, Ian, Fê e Jady já estávamos na frente da casa quando Jady se despediu, meio sem jeito.

-Bem, então vou indo... Tchau gente...!

Nós nos despedimos dela e fomos para o carro da Fê. Ian estava indo com a gente. Até que Fê perguntou:

-Você vai ir embora com a gente?

-Eu posso? É que... Meu motorista viria assim que eu lhe telefonasse, mas meu celular está encharcado e eu não sei o número dele de cor... – Ele olhou para mim quase que pedindo para que eu o levasse embora.

-Não posso fazer nada. Eu estou na casa da Fê. Ainda preciso de um tempo pra me estabilizar na Inglaterra, comprar um apartamento... – Ele então olhou para a Fernanda_. Posso?_ Era assim que eu descreveria sua expressão.

-Táá! Vamos todo mundo... ¬¬'

Entramos no carro. Fê estava dirigindo e Ian e eu estávamos no banco de trás. Ninguém falava nada.

* * *

><p>Ian Kabra. No <em>meu <em>carro. Assustador e surpreendente ao mesmo tempo. E fala sério aquele papo de _não sei o número de cor _e _meu celular está encharcado..._

-E então, Ian? Onde você mora?

-Como eu vim hoje de Nova York, eu iria para um hotel daqui de Londres... – Iria? Cara, você _morou_ ou _mora_ aqui e não tem casa, apartamento, uma barraca, sei lá...?

-Já sei. Aí um de vocês dois vai dizer algo que soe como: "_Mamãe, posso ficar com ele? Vamos, esse cachorrinho é tão bonitinho._..". Bem, aqui vai minha resposta: Eu... – Eu pensei bem no que ia fazer. Aí, foi então que decidi. - ... Tá bem, o Ian pode ficar na minha casa... Mas amanhã você sai! E acho que já conheço muito de você pra ficar desconfiada!...

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam do Novo Capítulo? Reviews! Reviews! E sintam-se a vontade para críticas e sugestões... <strong>


	7. Nervosa

**Heey! Esse capítulo tá diferente! Nos outros capítulos, quem narra é ou Eu, ou a Amy, ou 3ª pessoa. Nesse, é o Ian Kabra!... De qualquer jeito, tomara que vocês gostem do sétimo capítulo de **_**O Jantar de Fiske Cahill**_**...!**

* * *

><p>Chegamos a uma casa amarela de dois andares. Parecia ser espaçosa e pequena ao mesmo tempo. Então saímos do carro. Amy e Fernanda se dirigiram a porta e eu as segui. E assim, entramos na casa dela <strong>(minha casa).<strong>

-Bem, ahnn... Vocês dois se combinem. Eu não sei cadê o Dan, então não faço a mínima ideia do que fazer. Mas aqui tem três quartos: o meu, o da Amy e o do Dan. E então? O que vão fazer? – Fernanda estava com as mãos na cintura. Ela parecia séria e engraçada ao mesmo tempo, o que contrastava com seu cabelo escuro em camadas curtas, um pouco acima dos ombros.

-Eu... – Amy deu uma pausa, pensando – Vou ligar para o Dan. Se ele deixar, o Ian dorme no quarto dele.

-_Se_ ele deixar? Qualquer coisa alguém dorme no sofá._ E não vai ser eu_.

-E se ele não atender? – Estava levemente apreensivo. Não queria dormir no sofá, mas Amy não iria descansar ali, em uma sala de estar. Nem que eu tivesse mesmo passar a noite em um móvel que não seja uma cama. – Por favor, eu não quero dormir na sala.

-Aí você dorme na barraca.

-_Barraca_? – Isso não estava ficando muito bom.

* * *

><p><strong>[Amy]<strong>

O que eu podia fazer? Sugerir meu quarto? Talvez... Nunca. Ele teria que ficar em outro lugar. O nervosismo era constante em minha mente. Dormir com Ian próximo a mim. Meu Deus. Parte minha gostava dessa ideia. Ian Kabra. Nunca deixei de pensar nele, mesmo anos depois da busca pelas pistas. Mas a outra parte... Como eu posso aguentar ficar no mesmo espaço que ele? Ele me traiu, feriu meus sentimentos... _Hoje em dia, o amor e a razão não andam mais juntos, Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, de Willian Shakespeare, _ela pensou, enquanto escrevia um SMS para Dan.

**Dan, cadê você?**

**Temos um**_** convidado**_** hoje, e queremos achar algum lugar**

**Para todos. Ele vai dormir no seu quarto, está bem? Amanhã,**

**Vai estar tudo em seu lugar, inclusive você aqui.**

**Avise onde você vai ficar, porque eu acho que você não vai mais voltar hoje.**

**Agora tchau e se cuida Dan**

Li em voz alta para os dois e eles concordaram com o que escrevi.

-Então tá. Fiquem aqui. Aliais, Amy mostre a casa para o Ian. Já volto.

-O-ok – Fê se afastava. A cada passo dela, eu ficava mais nervosa. – Vamos então, Ian?

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Como me saí nesse Cap.? Reviews Reviews!<strong>


	8. Novamente

**Capítulo 8 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>Amy estava mostrando a casa para Ian. Ela já estava mais calma, agora que o tempo tinha passado. Mas Fernanda não voltava.<p>

-Amy... – Ian havia a chamado. – Eu queria... Conversar com você. – Ela colocou as mãos no rosto que abafaram a sua voz.

-S... ...oc... t... f...an..o ..o qu... a...eceu – Ele a interrompeu

-Hein? – Ele começou a rir. – Não entendi.

Amy também estava rindo. Os dois ainda estavam meio sem jeito, como na casa de Fiske. E como uma hora depois, eles começaram a se aproximar até que se juntaram em um beijo.

* * *

><p>Fê estava irritada. <em>Eu nem queria esse... Sei lá, aqui. O que eu não faço pelos amigos... <em>Ela pensava. Aí, recebeu uma mensagem de Jady.

**O que houve na casa do Fiske?**

**Pelo o que eu entendi, **_**acho**_** que isso não vai ser muito bom.**

**Ele foi embora com vocês duas? Como foi?**

**Ah, como estão Amy e Ian? Responde logo, tá?**

**Tchau :D**

Já tinha arrumado um pouco o quarto em que Dan estava, por isso, estava descendo as escadas ao encontro de Amy e Ian, enquanto respondia a mensagem de Jady.

-Ei Amy, Ian. Eu já... – Ela subiu o olhar e se paralisou com a cena a sua frente. – Hmm, tô saindo, ok?

-Ah Fê? – Ela se afastou de Ian rapidamente. – Eu... Annh...

* * *

><p>E aí estamos. Se lembra do início? Vou refrescar sua memória: <em>Eu estava confusa. Primeiro, eu e Amy estávamos em um jantar na casa de Fiske Cahill. Depois, estava <em>ele_ e Amy na minha casa, totalmente gelados e molhados com sorrisos bobos no rosto. Eis o que eu presenciei nessa noite... No mínimo bizarra._

Pois é. Chegamos nesse momento da história. Estão os dois, ali na minha sala de estar, rindo feito perfeitos bobos. No celular, Jady esperando por respostas e eu... Bem, eu estava confusa, feliz e surpresa. Confusa por Amy e Ian estarem juntos. Feliz, por Amy e Ian estarem juntos. E surpresa... Por Amy e Ian estarem juntos. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estranho, né?

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo eu fiz mais rapidinho do que os outros, espero que gostem! Ah, só pra informação geral, eu vou continuar essa história até eu colocar bem claro que eu parei com ela, tá? :D E outra coisa, Ana, valeu pelas sugestões e pode deixar que o Hammer vai aparecer novamente (amanhã, que seria, amanhã na história, na manhã após o jantar... Bem, vocês entenderam)! Tô adorando as Reviews que são super positivas! Continuem a mandá-las, ok? Reviews me deixam tão feliz e com inspiração pra escrever mais!<strong>

**E então? O que acham? Reviews Reviews!**


	9. Boa Noite

**Capítulo 9 – Narrador Personagem**

* * *

><p>-Ei, o que houve? – Ian estava confuso, tipo eu. Queria ser invisível, pra ver o que ia acontecer sem eles saberem que eu estou aqui.<p>

-Olha, vocês fiquem aí que eu vou pro meu quarto e Ian, o quarto do Dan já tá arrumado pra você dormir lá. Hmm... Então, boa noite. – Subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Por mim, eu ficaria escutando. Mas não podia. Amy não ia me desculpar. Então fui bem quieta pra tomar um banho e ir dormir. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não ajudaria o... Bem, os dois.

-Boa noite... – Amy e Ian falaram juntos. Que bonitinho...!

-Amy, eu preciso mesmo falar com você. É muito importante.

-Não é melhor dormimos pra depois conversarmos com mais calma amanhã de manhã?

-Tudo bem... – Ian aparentava tristeza e um pouco de nervosismo. Porque o que ele queria falar, era realmente importante.

-Então... Boa Noite, Ian... – Ela estava meio sem jeito, e Ian se encontrava do mesmo modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Leitores dessa FanFic (eu adoro vocês!), eu vou postar o próximo capítulo amanhã, eu acho. É que eu ia fazer Amy, Ian e Eu acordando de manhã, então pensei que ia ficar melhor se eu colocasse em um outro capítulo (o próximo). Então, fiquem espertos que daqui algumas horas, o próximo cap. já vai estar aquii! :D<strong>


	10. Dan?

**Capítulo 10 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>Depois de uma bela noite de sono, Fê Cahill acordou e foi preparar o café da manhã. Quando era mais ou menos 8h30min, Fê recebeu outra mensagem vinda de Jady:<p>

**Hey Fê!**

**Eu vô dar uma passada aí na tua casa,**

**Tá? Aí você me explica tudo, ok...? : D**

_Se alguém me explicasse também, ficaria agradecida..._ ela pensou_. É muita coisa pra uma pessoa só._ Enquanto isso, Ian se aproximava sem que ela visse.

-AAH! Que susto! Parecia que ia vir um bicho, uma cobra, sei lá, que ia me matar e... – Ian fazia uma cara como: _O quê? Tem certeza que você é normal?_

-Hmm, tá, dei uma louca... Ignora, ok?

-Ah... Tá. Hum, eu queria... Fazer uma surpresa pra Amy... Você me ajuda?

-Aham. Mas o que é?

-Bem, é que...

* * *

><p><strong>[Amy]<strong>

Estava no meu quarto quando alguém bateu na minha porta.

-Amy? Amy, eu trouxe o seu café da manhã.

Abri a porta e ali estava ele, sorridente com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Bom dia, Amy. Ahm... Eu espero não ter errado nada...

-Obrigada, Ian... – Foi a vez de eu abrir um sorriso.

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong<em>

-Dan? É você?

-Abre a porta, Fê! – Ele gritou. – Ah, você se importa se eu tiver alguém comigo hoje? É que ela já desfez a reserva do hotel...

-Hump. Tá né, sua irmã também trouxe alguém. – Abri a porta quando dei de cara com Dan e...

-Natalie Kabra? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey pessoal! O que será que Natalie está fazendo com Dan? E Amy e Ian? Respostas no próximo capítulo<strong>

**Horrível, demais, incrível, maravilhoso, ridículo? O que achou? Reviews!**


	11. 2a Chance

**Capítulo 11 – Narrador Personagem**

* * *

><p>Convidei Ian para comer junto comigo. Estávamos rindo e conversando, até que ele começou a falar do que queria ter dito ontem.<p>

-Amy, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. Bem, eu preferia falar ontem, mas você preferiu que conversíssimos hoje.

-Achei que seria melhor pra você esclarecer suas ideias.

-E funcionou. Eu tomei coragem pra dizer que... Amy, eu sinto muito. Realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu durante a busca pelas pistas. Eu... Não queria ter praticamente matado você na Coréia e ajudado a minha mãe na Austrália. Talvez você não me perdoe, ou simplesmente não entenda, mas eu _tinha_ que de dizer isso. – Ele se levantou e se ajoelhou no chão. – E eu... Queria lhe pedir uma segunda chance. Depois que toda essa loucura de 39 pistas passou, percebi que eu realmente amo você. De verdade. Amy, você é... Diferente de todas as garotas que eu já vi. É inteligente, tímida, delicada, linda... Por favor, você pode me dar uma segunda chance?

* * *

><p>-Daniel, é melhor você explicar isso direitinho...<p>

-Ah, o que foi? Amy também não trouxe alguém? Então, por que eu não posso?

Fê Cahill estava ficando igual o cabelo da Nellie. Azul de raiva, roxa de nervosismo e branca de susto. _Vocês tem alguma coisa com os Kabra? Pelo amor de Gideon Cahill, vocês devem ter algum magnetismo com eles!_

-Me explica logo antes que eu exploda. E tô falando sério. Agora, entrem vocês dois.

-Você está me olhando assim por quê? Tem alguma coisa de errado com o meu cabelo, minha roupa?

-Claro que não. É que ela é meio sinistra mesmo. Mas acostuma... – Dan disse.

-É muita audácia mesmo, _Daniel_...

* * *

><p>-Ian, eu não... Tenho certeza se... A resposta correta é a que eu quero dizer – <em>Sim, sim, sim!<em> _Como eu esperei por isso!_ - Mas eu quero que você me responda uma pergunta. – Amy estava levemente corada – O que você faria se eu dissesse que _sim_?

Ian estava meio... Estranho. Ele _tentava_ controlar o sorriso de felicidade que tomava seu rosto, mas não conseguia*****. Então fez aquilo que ele deveria ter feito há muito mais tempo. Ele a girou no ar e a beijou apaixonadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>[FêEu]**

Dan me olhava do mesmo jeito que Amy teria feito se não fosse tão tímida.

-Táaa legal, _priminho querido_. Tudo bem. E, eu acho que talvez ela vá se sentir mais a vontade com Ian.

-Ele está aqui? – Perguntou Natalie.

* * *

><p><strong>Leitores de <em>O Jantar de Fiske Cahill<em>: Obrigado por lerem até aqui! Não se esqueçam das Reviews! E ah, uma pequena pista do próximo Capítulo: _Fê, Dan e Natalie vão ao encontro de Amy e Ian, só que ninguém, a não ser Fê, que Jady apareceria ali. E que traria mais uma pessoa para a nossa confusão. _Puxa, mas eles gostam de levar gente pra minha casa, hein? :P**

**Revieeews!**

***Explicação sobre a espressão de Ian se você não entendeu: Era tipo, um segundo com um lindo sorriso e outro com aquela cara que você tenta ficar calmo e não consegue, como quando você tá tomando refri e começa a dar uma vontade bizarra de rir (não coloquei isso na história porque achei que ia ficar estranho. E meio nojento também.).**


	12. Fight

**Capítulo 12 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-Sim, ele tá aqui. Por quê?<p>

-Ahnn... Por nada, não. Cadê ele? – Natalie perguntou. Nesse momento, alguém aparece.

_Ding dong_

-Fê? Fêê! Abre a porta!

-Quem é? – Ela perguntou

-Sou eu! A Jady! Ah, aquele cara que tava com a gente ontem tá aqui também...! – Fê Cahill começava a pensar: _Oh não, se o Ian tá aqui e o Ben tá na casa dele, só pode ser o..._

-_**Hamilton**_? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Isso _não é_ uma convenção de Cahills!

-A Jady disse que a Amy estaria aqui!

-Eu disse?

-Calem a boca! – Gritou Natalie. – E _onde está o meu irmão_?

-Fê, tô subindo, tá? – Era o Dan. Fê estava meio confusa com tanta gente ali ao mesmo tempo. – Talvez o Ian esteja lá, Natalie.

-Então eu vou com você.

-Agora que todos saíram, me explica? – Jady falou todos olhando para Hamilton que logo saiu dali.

-Ahn... Eu nem sei direito, mas acho que – Ela foi interrompida por um grito de Natalie e Dan.

-Que foi? – Jady gritou de volta enquanto ela, Fê e Hamilton subiam as escadas procurando por Dan e Natalie, pra ver o que tinha acontecido.

Quando chegaram lá, Natalie estava furiosa olhando para Amy e Ian, que estavam de mãos dadas. Dan olhava Amy de um jeito como: _Hein?_, Hamilton olhava para Ian como se fosse mata-lo com os olhos e Fê e Jady riam daquela cena. Até que Hamilton começou a ficar meio maluco.

-_Lucian..._ – Ele falou com desprezo enquanto corria em direção a Ian com as mãos cerradas.

-AAAAAAAH! – Natalie e Dan corriam para a sala de estar, saindo do olhar de Hamilton que avançava pra cima de Ian.

* * *

><p><em>Hamilton mal tinha corrido já estava na frente de Ian, que levou um soco próximo ao nariz. Ele reagiu, acertando o Holt com uma pistola de dardos tranquilizantes. Hamilton caiu duro no chão. Amy tentou impedir, mas quem teria coragem de se meter entre um touro e uma cobra em combate?<em>

* * *

><p>-Parem com isso, fala sério! – Foi as últimas palavras que Hamilton ouviu de Amy enquanto caia no chão gelado da casa da Ekaterina.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pois ée... Hamilton e Ian tiveram uma briga por quem? Amy, óbvio né! (se você achou que era qualquer outra pessoa da história, é melhor você ler de novo, tá? :P)<strong>

**E aí, o que acharam? Reviews!**


	13. Ele acorda daqui umas horas

**Capítulo 13 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>Depois de da confusão feita por Hamilton, Natalie começou a gritar feito louca. <em>Porque esse cara bateu no meu irmão? Holt idiota<em>! Hamilton estava desacordado no chão. Só depois de um tempo, os Cahills presentes começaram a fazer alguma coisa.

-Ian! Tá tudo bem? – Amy perguntou preocupada. Ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Estou. Um pouco. Ai. – Ele encostou em seu rosto, que começava a ganhar um tom avermelhado, por causa do impacto.

-Dan, Jady e Natalie, vocês me ajudam a levar... _Ele_ pro sofá? – Fê se referia a Hammer. - Ah, temos que ver uns curativos pro Ian. E gelo.

-Tá bem. Né, pessoal? – Jady respondeu. – Agora, vamos levar o Hamilton. Um, dois, trêees!

Os quatro levaram Hammer de volta ao térreo da casa, seguidos por Ian e Amy, que o ajudava com o machucado. Após levarem Hamilton, Natalie e Dan foram procurar o que Ian precisava para seu rosto não inchar enquanto Fê e Jady conversavam. Fê contava o que havia acontecido depois do jantar de Fiske. Amy estava segurando uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça de Ian.

-Alguém sabe quando o Hamilton vai acordar? – Perguntou Dan.

-Talvez daqui algumas horas... – Respondeu Natalie. – Eu acho. – E terminou com uma risada.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoal, tá bem curto, eu sei. Mas eu precisava terminar o assunto do capítulo passado. No próximo tem mais! Ah, o cap14 eu posto na sexta ou no sábado, ok?<strong>

**Reviews Reviews!**


	14. Do Ya?

**Capítulo 14 – Narrador Personagem (começa com Hammer)**

* * *

><p>Depois de apagar por causa do maldito veneno do Ian Kabra, comecei a recuperar a consciência. Na sede Tomas, aprendemos a controlar nossas emoções e ficar calmo. Não uso muito isso de <em>ficar calmo<em>, mas naquela hora, era necessário. Quando percebi que todos estavam prestando atenção em coisas diferentes e tinham (eu acho) se esquecido de mim, abri levemente o olho direito. Vi Amy ao meu lado. _Nos braços de Ian._ Tentei me controlar. _Fique calmo Hamilton._ Como era possível que eu ficasse quieto? Bem, Ian estava com um hematoma tão roxo quanto o "uniforme" dos Holt. Talvez isso me deixasse feliz. Não totalmente. Mas a cena que eu via bem discretamente me corroía por dentro. Ian estava abraçado a Amy. E ela parecia... Feliz. Ian também. Ele brincava com os cabelos ruivos dela. _Era eu que devia estar com você, Amy._

* * *

><p><strong>[Amy]<strong>

A respiração de Ian batia no meu rosto. Eu podia sentir seu calor. Estávamos perto de Hamilton. Claro que eu estava preocupada com ele. Hammer é meu amigo. Ajudou Dan e eu quando estávamos na Rússia. Foi honesto conosco. E me salvou de Isabel. Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importava muito com o Hamilton agora...

* * *

><p><strong>[Ian]<strong>

Estava tudo tão calmo. E ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tudo estava perfeito. Como num livro de fábulas. Não que eu acreditasse nisso. Era tudo uma grande besteira. **(o Ian se refere as fábulas, não o momento, ok?:D)** Mas naquela hora, era como se fosse um conto mesmo. Só que a grande diferença, é que tinha uma enorme montanha de carne desmaiada perto dos personagens.

De repente começou a tocar uma música num volume extremamente alto. Parecia algum tipo de Rock, eu acho.

-O que é isso? – Perguntei a Amy.

-Ah, deve ser a Fê. Ela gosta de escutar música alta enquanto cozinha. Então, ela deve estar preparando alguma coisa. Talvez a Jady esteja com ela.

-Ah bom... – Eu conhecia a música. Era _Do Ya?_, da banda McFly. Natalie gostava dessa banda também.

**Do ya do ya do ya love me?  
><strong>**Do you need a little time?  
>Do ya do ya do ya want me<br>To hold you when you cry?**

**Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me?  
><strong>**Don't wanna hear you say maybe  
>Won't you tell me do you love me<br>'Cause I wanna know**

Foi aí que eu comecei a prestar atenção na letra. A tradução seria essa:

**Você você você me ama?  
>Você precisa de um pouco de tempo?<br>Você você você me quer  
>Para te abraçar quando você chorar?<strong>

**Você você você você me ama?**  
><strong>Não quero ouvir você dizer talvez<strong>  
><strong>Você não vai me dizer que me ama?<strong>  
><strong>Porque eu quero saber<strong>

-Você me ama, Amy? De verdade? – Eu perguntei. Era como se a música estivesse me dizendo o que fazer. Perguntar a Amy se ela se sentia do mesmo modo que eu.

-Ian... – Ela abriu um sorriso calmo, sereno – Achei que você soubesse a resposta... É claro que – Ela foi interrompida.

-Não! E é melhor se afastar dela, se não eu termino de acabar com você antes de você me acertar com veneno de novo!

-Hamilton? Você não estava desacordado, não?

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! O que será que Ham vai dizer? Só no próximo capítulo!<strong>

**Gente, eu sei que eu postei meio tarde, mas é que eu tava numa festa Junina, aí eu só consegui postar agora.**

**E aí, pessoal? Como tá o Capítulo 14? Revieews!**


	15. Possibilidades?

**Capítulo 15 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-Eu... Tava... Mas, huum... – Ele dizia desviando o olhar.<p>

-Por que... – Amy "encorajava" Hamilton a continuar e explicar a causa de seu _Momento Ouvinte_.

-É que... Bem, eu... – Ele respirou fundo antes de começar. – Amy, na verdade, nem eu sei por quê. Acho que fiquei curioso. Eu queria saber se você realmente estava com o Ian. – Ele sinalizou em sua direção. Ian continuava quieto, prestando atenção. – Se poderiam haver... Possibilidades. – Foi a vez de Ian se manifestar.

-Se "possibilidades" querem dizer o que eu acho que quer dizer, acho melhor se conformar e desistir, _meu caro primo _**(tecnicamente eles são primos, certo?)**.

-E quais seriam? – Amy perguntou. Ela já tinha uma ideia do que era, mas não queria que fosse verdade. Hamilton era seu amigo. Nada mais.

* * *

><p>-<em>Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed, Don't feel like pickin up my phone, So leave a message at the tone, 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything… - <em>Era o que dava para distinguir da gritaria, digo, cantoria de Fê Cahill. Era um hábito dela ouvir música e cantar junto.

-Temos mesmo que ouvir ela cantando? Meus ouvidos estão me matando. – Natalie suspirou enquanto encarava o que era aquele queijo todo... – Isso não é muito... Calórico? – Ela apontava para a travessa que Fê colocava no forno.

-O quê? Você nunca comeu Lasanha? Sério mesmo? – Jady encarava Natalie com uma cara tipo _OMG, não acredito_!

-É que... Bem, eu sempre comi de acordo com o que eu devia. E isso parece... Queijo demais igual a gordura demais.

-Queridinha, você vai adorar Lasanha. E é essa a graça. Muuito queijo! – Fernanda dizia enquanto fechava a porta do forno elétrico e ia ver o que se passava na sala.

* * *

><p><strong>HEEY! Oi pessoal! Eu sei que passei um tempo sem postar nada... A minha criatividade tinha sumido, fugido, desaparecido! Acho que a minha meta de postar até quarta ajudou bastante. Eu trabalho melhor com o peso da responsabilidade. Não que eu goste, mas...<strong>

**Ah, eu sei também que ficou pequeno, mas tem capítulos que são assim mesmo, né? E, eu também sei que é chato ficar parando a história nas partes que mais interessam, mas eu faço isso, não sei o porquê!**

**E lembrando, deixem Reviews! Façam do meu dia mais alegre e colorido! Me digam se eu fui bem, se fui mal, se você não está entendendo bulhufas, se eu sou uma chata que fica encomodando vocês ou se vocês adoram minha história/estória e querem mais!**

**PS.: No próximo cap. (que eu espero postar logo), as "possibilidades" vão ser mostradas definitivamente e vamos ter um ponto final nesse enrola-enrola! Vai dar pra saber o que realmente o Ham, o Ian e Amy sentem! Bem, vocês já devem ter entendido, mas eu não queria deixar de fazer um cap. assim! Então, esperem aí que no Capítulo 16, os nossos personagens favoritos vão "colocar as cartas na mesa!"...**


	16. Amor de Amigos Amor de Irmãos

**Capítulo 16 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>Hamilton respirou fundo antes de começar. Ele tinha certeza de seus sentimentos? Talvez. Seu coração ansiava pelo carinho de sua amada. Ela teria escolhido outro?...<p>

-Amy, eu posso... Falar com você _a sós_? – Disse Hamilton se referindo a Ian, que não estava muito satisfeito com isso, mas confiava em Amy. _Ela já salvou minha vida uma vez, não? Isso basta pra mim confiar nela... Mas não em Hamilton. Por mais que eu seja grato por ele ter salvo minha Amy na Austrália..._

-Tudo bem. – Ian suspirou. – Eu... Já volto.

Amy e Hammer observaram Ian indo para a cozinha. Amy também suspirou.

-Agora você me explica? – Perguntou Amy. Hamilton pensa durante algum tempo e então responde:

-Eu... Como eu posso explicar? Amy, eu... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Sempre que eu estou com você, eu me sinto bem. Em paz. Mesmo que estivéssemos no meio de uma guerra. Só a sua presença já me deixa feliz, Amy. – Ela tentou o interromper, mas ele continuou. – E naquela hora, que você estava com o Ian, que eu fiquei escutando, admito, você não sabe como foi difícil eu me controlar e ficar pacífico. Acho que era porque você estava com _ele_. Mas Amy, chega de tudo isso. Eu só... Queria dizer que... Amy, eu te amo. Amor de primos. Amor de amigos. Amor de um casal... - Ela o interrompeu e começou a falar.

-Hamilton, agora _me _deixe falar. – Amy o encarava com um olhar duro, tentando o fazer entender. – Eu realmente acho você um cara legal. Você é meu amigo, não? E ajudou a mim e a Dan quando mais precisávamos. Mas mesmo que eu estivesse sozinha, ou que eu estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa... Hamilton, você é meu amigo. – Ela repetiu. – E nada além disso. – Ele abaixou o olhar. Amy levantou o rosto dele e continuou a falar. – Seria super correto eu dizer pra você que eu lhe amo. Mas é um amor amigo. Como você disse. Como se você fosse meu irmão. Talvez essa é a palavra certa para explicar como você é para mim. Como um irmão.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo ficou mega curto mesmo! (isso é um problema?)<strong>

**Mas vocês preferem o quê? Que eu escreva capítulos maiores e demore mais pra postar _oou_ continue postando capítulos que variam de vez em quando? Bem, admito, a maioria é pequeno mesmo... :P**

**De qualquer modo, REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**PERGUNTA: Ei pessoal, vocês preferem o quê:**

_**Ham sozinho**_

_**Ham com Sinead (que apareceria na história)**_

_**Ham com outra personagem**_

**E aí? Digam o que acharam do cap. e sua resposta na Review!**


	17. Estamos juntos?

**Capítulo 17 - Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-Huuum... Tá e você não vai voltar lá? – Fê perguntou a Ian. Ele havia contado para os quatro curiosos presentes o que havia acontecido na sala enquanto ele ainda estava lá.<p>

-Talvez. Eu não quero interromper a conversa...

-Tem certeza? Sei lá, vai dar uma espiada! Use seus talentos Lucian! – Jady dizia a ele. Por fim, foi isso que Ian decidiu fazer mesmo. _Fazer o que, né...?_ Ele estava entrando na sala, quando ouviu Hamilton e Amy, e decidiu que ficaria ouvindo, qualquer coisa, ele entraria na conversa.

* * *

><p><em>Coragem, Amy. Coragem. Será que o Hamilton me perdoa?<em> _Mas, perdoar por quê? Amar Ian Kabra é um crime? Eu acho que não. Principalmente se ele também te ama...!_– Amy soltou um risinho com um sorriso que deixou Hamilton confuso.

-Porque está rindo? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? – Hamilton perguntava nervoso.

-Não, não foi nada... Só... Meus pensamentos insanos. – E sorriu novamente. _Ela está mais sorridente, pelo menos..._ – Bem, eu acho que eu vou voltar pra lá agora... – Amy disse com um olhar cabisbaixo enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, onde estavam Dan, Natalie, Fê, Jady e Ian.

-Amy...? – Hamilton a chamou de volta.

-O quê?

-Você pode me responder a uma pergunta? Por favor? – Ham pergunta hesitante. Para a sua surpresa, ela aceita responder.

-Tudo bem. O que é? – Ela pergunta. Hamilton então a questiona:

-Você agora está com o Ian? – E ela fica imóvel.

**(Pessoinhas! Fiquem calmas, tem mais! Eu iria terminar esse cap. Aqui, mas vou estender um pouco... Demorei demais, né?)**

_O que a Amy irá responder? Nós estamos juntos? _Como se fosse telepatia, ela responde:

-Talvez, eu não sei... – E então ela faz uma coisa que já é típica dela. Corar.

-Estamos? – Alguém que Amy já sabe muito bem quem é pergunta. Ian. Ela repete:

-_Estamos_? – Mas deu um pouco mais de ênfase na palavra.

-Bem, eu... Não sei... Mas acho que sim... Estou sendo precipitado?

-Ahh... Tô saindo. – Hamilton exclamou enquanto saia dali e NINGUÉM prestava atenção nele. _Acho melhor ir pra outro lugar logo enquanto ainda não perdi toda a minha sanidade. Fala sério, eu que não vou ficar aqui vendo Amy e Ian tendo sua "primeira discussão sobre a relação" deles._

* * *

><p>-... Pelo menos, ele vai parar de me atazanar falando sobre <em>As Qualidades da Amy<em>... – Natalie explicava para Dan, Fernanda e Jady.

-E a Amy? Caramba, eu já vi ela ouvindo Grenade e Talking to the Moon milhares de vezes enquanto escrevia no diário dela. Sério mesmo.

-Mas que gente mais sem coração! Vocês não acham fofo eles assim... Meio que sofrendo, eu sei, mas pensando um no outro? – Jady se dirigia a Natalie e Dan. Talvez eles fossem mais dois que queriam seus irmãos juntos, mas por outros motivos...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey gente! E aí, o que acharam? Reviews!<strong>

**Ah, hoje foi que eu notei: _Já faz um mês que eu comecei a história!_ Como o tempo passa rápido, né? Mas não é isso que eu queria dizer/escrever. Eu quero agradecer a todos os leitores de O Jantar de Fiske Cahill e pelas Reviews também. Principalmente essa Fic estar nos favoritos de pessoas que eu admiro tanto pela criatividade em suas histórias! Obrigada mesmo, pessoal!**

**Eu também queria comunicar que ainda vale a pergunta que eu fiz capítulo passado. Até eu postar o cap. onde vou definir como Hammer termina nessa Fic, podem mandar o que fica melhor. Sugestões também são aceitas!**


	18. Anjo Ninja

**Capítulo 18 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p><em><span>BOOM!<span>_

_Todos os presentes ficaram aflitos. Mesmo sendo só um filme._

_-Ainda não sei como é que você me convenceu a ver um filme de ação. – Eu suspiro. Já tinha sentido mais medo com Isabel do que vendo aquelas explosões todas._

_-Pois é, não é mesmo? Mas achei que uma Lucian ia ter a resposta pra essa pergunta. – E ele ri. Ele sempre fora meio bobo, achando que era um ninja ou algo do tipo. Um bobo com lindos olhos verdes._

-Que foi, Nat? – Era Dan. Natalie havia ficado meio pensativa enquanto se lembrava da noite anterior._ Uma bela noite, mesmo com aquele filme chato_. _Mas pelo fim da noite, até que valeu a pena as duas horas de tédio_ – Natalie...? Alguém em casa? – Dan estralava os dedos no rosto de Natalie quando ela "acordou".

-Ah? O que foi?

-O que houve? Sonhando com os anjos? – Fê perguntou rindo. _Talvez... Mas um anjo de pele e cabelos claros e olhos de Jade..._

-Será que não é um certo _Anjinho Ninja_? – Jady provocou e as duas riram. Natalie, por incrível que pareça, corou. E Dan também.

-Não zombem do Mestre Ninja Dan Cahill. – Ele disse brincando e fez uma pose de luta. – Vocês podem sofrer as consequências!

Elas riram e Natalie logo ficou submersa em lembranças de novo.

_-Eu não sabia que já tinha motorista particular. – Ele tinha ficado surpreso com o fato de eu ter um chofer..._

_-Vai ficar reparando só isso? Então olha ali dentro. – E apontei para a Limosine. Ele entrou e seu queixo caiu._

_-NOOSSA! Parece um mini salão de festas! – Eu sorri. Ele ainda não era muito acostumado com tanto conforto._

_-Quer que eu te mostre? Ali tem um frigobar, alguns livros e revistas, comida... – Era a primeira pessoa a qual eu mostrava o que tinha ao meu alcance sem esbanjar ou fazer a pessoa se sentir mal. E a última._

-NATALIE! Caramba, eu acho que ela deve estar com algum problema! – Fê disse irritada. Natalie insistia em ficar pensando digo, sonhando com alguma coisa que Fê ainda não sabia o que era. Ainda.

-Ah é, sou eu com problemas aqui... – A garota disse com sarcasmo. Fernanda nem dizia nada.

-Huum... O almoço já não está pronto? – Dan estava tentando desviar a atenção de todos. _Esperto, mas ineficaz_, ela pensou_. Acho que já sei o que está acontecendo. E tudo faz sentido agora com essa cara de boba que a Natalie estampava em seu rosto._

* * *

><p><strong>O que será? HAHAHAHA! Próximos capítulos!<strong>

**Gente, desculpa por demorar tanto, é que tava ficando muito besta e aí eu recomecei tudo de novo. Não ficou idiota, ficou?**

**E repetindo, como sempre... REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**Ah, ficou curto, mas não me culpem! Culpem meu senso de responsabilidade, que me faz postar tudo que eu achar bom, mesmo que seja super pouco!**


	19. Conversas

**Capitulo 19 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-Dan...? Eu posso falar com você um tempinho? Prometo que é rápido. – Fê Cahill perguntou a Dan. Ele responde:<p>

-Tá tudo bem... – E os dois se afastam de Jady e Natalie, que ficam conversando.

-O que foi? – Dan fala logo após os dois chegarem a uma distância delas. Fernanda logo pergunta novamente:

-Você estava com a Natalie ontem a noite, né?

* * *

><p>Amy ri.<p>

-Era pra mim estar dizendo isso, num casal normal... – E ri de novo. Ian a toma em seus braços.

-Oh, então eu estou sendo coerente se eu lhe apresentar a alguém como... A minha namorada?

-Eu acho que sim... Mas se eu fizesse isso, quem me conhece diria que estou ficando louca...

-Porque?

-Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que devem achar que serve pra você... Tímida, meio gaga e medrosa. – Amy ficou ligeiramente triste. Ian levantou seu rosto.

-Na minha opinião, a impressão que você passa é de ser Linda, inteligente, esperta, culta... – Ela passa os braços ao seu redor, lhe dando um abraço.

-Ah Ian... Só você pra levantar o meu astral...

* * *

><p>-Como assim? Eu entendi direito? – Fernanda levanta uma sobrancelha.<p>

-Daniel, você não é burro nem surdo, então me responda logo, não gosto de repetir.

-Fêê! Até a Nat já não me chama mais de Daniel, agora você? É DAN!

-Tá bom! Mas não foge do assunto, moleque!

-E lhe interessa se eu estava ou não com ela?

-Interessa sim, por quê? E responde logo antes que eu perca a paciência!

* * *

><p><strong>WOW E agora? Review!<strong>

**PS.: Talvez o próximo Capitulo demore um pouquinho, mas eu prometo, juro mesmo, que vai ser um baita capitulo! Do jeito que eu gosto, longo, mas não cansativo, bacana, mas não forçado, e diferente, mas não "fora da casinha"!**


	20. Lovers

**Capitulo 20 – Narrador Personagem (Dan)**

* * *

><p><em>O quê? Como assim? E qual é a dela? <em>Eu estava meio pasmo. Fê estava na minha frente me perguntando uma coisa aparentemente simples, mas que na realidade...

-Dan, por favor. Responda logo. Sim? Não?...

-Olha, só digo se você me prometer uma coisa.

-O quê? – Fê me encarou com uma cara tipo: _Tudo bem, o que você quer?_ Na verdade, só queria ter certeza. Ela é bastante confiável, mas era um... Assunto delicado.

-Que você não vai contar pra ninguém. Muito menos pra Amy ou pro Ian.

-Você estava, né? Claro que sim, se não, nem diria para não contar ao Ian.

-TÁ, que coisa! Sim, eu estava. – Ela abria um sorriso. – Mas não é o que eu acho que você está pensando.

-E o que eu estou pensando, Dan? – Ela agora estava com uma cara de deboche. Meio sarcástica.

* * *

><p><strong>Jady<strong>

-Sobre o que eles foram conversar? - Natalie me perguntou se referindo a Fê e ao Dan.  
>- Sobre Doritos!- Eu disse séria - Sobre o que mais seria? - Levantei uma sobrancelha.<br>- O quê? - Ela me olhou como se eu fosse a pessoa mais retardada do mundo, o que talvez eu fosse.  
>- Eu tava brincando! Como eu vou saber do que eles estão falando? - Na verdade <em>eu sabia<em>...  
>- Hey! Você não tem um apareho Lucian de escuta aí? - Natalie disse.<br>- Que curiosidade! -Lancei meu melhor olhar malicioso. - Não, eu não teho! O meu estragou - Eu disse um pouco triste - Ok! Vamos conversar!  
>Ela desviou a atenção da conversa da Fê com o Dan, e me olhou.<br>- Acho melhor não, você é meio... desequilibrada...  
>- Você não viu nem a metade... ahh me explica, qual é a simpatia dos Cahill com os Kabra e vice-versa?<br>- Como assim?  
>- Fala sério! O Ian e a Amy... e você e o Dan! - Sorri maliciosamente.<br>- O QUE? _EU E O DAN_? CREDO! - ela disse gritando. _Depois sou eu que sou a desiquilibrada._ Pensei.  
>Me inclinei na direção dela, que estava sentada no sofá a minha frente.<br>- Sério Natalie? Sério mesmo? Por que eu vi o jeito que você olha para o Dan, é o mesmo jeito que eu olho para o...- me interrompi.  
>Como uma Lucian eu adoro deixar as pessoas "encurraladas"(apenas as que me subestimam) mas, eu estava conversando com outra Lucian, e uma Lucian bem mais do mal que eu. Natalie se inclinou em minha direção.<br>- De quem? Jady- ela disse, me olhando e sorrindo maliciosamente.  
>Eu tiv de inventar algua coisa.<br>- Para o Childerico!  
>- Quem? - ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.<br>- Não muda de assunto!  
>- EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DO DAN!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey! Só alguns comentários adicionais:<strong>

**1- Não sei se perceberam, mas sabe quem que escreveu a parte do POV da Jady? Ela mesma! ée!**

**2- Visita Inesperada ganhou o seu (inesperado) segundo Capitulo!**

**3- E como sempre, REVIEWS!**

**Hey! Você aí! Me manda um Review! Me manda um Review!**


	21. Explicando

**Capitulo 21 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-Eu sei lá o que você está ou estava pensando! E se for o que eu acho, pode acreditar que você enlouqueceu! – Dan tentava explicar-se, enquanto Fê ainda continuava o importunando.<p>

-Dan, o que eu acho? Sim, porque você disse que se eu estiver pensando o que você acha que eu estou, eu enlouqueci...

-AAAH! Que coisa! Eu _acho_ que você está pensando que... Eu e... Natalie estamos... Saindo ou coisa assim.

-Sério? Eu não tinha pensado nisso mas sabe que isso faz mais sentido? – Fê estava rindo, debochando de Dan_. Óbvio que eles devem estar saindo. Fala sério, TODO MUNDO sabe que o Dan tem uma (grande) queda pela Natalie..._

-Fê... – Dan agora a olhava como se estivesse a ameaçando.

-Tá mas... Me conta! Como foi? Onde vocês foram? E PORQUE NÃO VOLTOU PRA CASA? – A última frase saiu um pouco mais alta do que o esperado.

-Dan você não falou pra ela que a gente foi no cinema, falou? – Natalie acabara de se entregar. E quando percebeu, já era tarde demais.

-Como assim? Jura? – Era Amy. Ela e Ian estavam entrando quando ouviram o que Natalie havia dito. Ian estava levemente surpreso,mas até que já esperava isso. E Amy já sabia que o irmão sempre achara Natalie bonita. Nas palavras dele, ficaria algo como: _Bonita e astuta o suficiente para um Lorde Ninja_. Pois é. Esse era o imprevisível, hiperativo, e inteligente Dan.

-EU SABIA! – Jady falou bem alto. – Claro que sim, né? Mas agora, me conta os detalhes!

-É! Era isso que eu queria saber! – Fê disse enquanto todos se aproximavam.

-E agora eu também quero saber... – Ian exclamou. _E aonde também. E porque. E quando. E porque não me avisou! _Natalie suspirou.

-Ok, gente. Dan, é melhor você ficar aqui também! – Enquanto todos se arrumavam na mesa já arrumada para almoço, Natalie começou a contar o que havia acontecido ontem a noite.

-Deixa eu ver... Eu e o Dan estavamos nos falando, principalmente dos dois aqui e como são irritantes. – Natalie apontou para Amy e Ian, que nem ligaram pra isso. – Daí, eu comentei sobre o jantar que Fiske havia marcado, e que eu não queria ir e tal. O Ian até já sabia disso. Eu ia ficar num hotel, sei lá. Só que o Dan disse que também não queria ir. Então surgiu a ideia de irmos ver um filme, já que não iriamos.

-Pois é, e você Dan, só nos avisa quando já estavamos saindo... – Amy interrompeu. Natalie continua:

-Daí, Dan falou sobre um filme lá, de Ação, que pelo amor de Chanel, era horrível. Tá, mas sem saber da péssima qualidade do filme, nós fomos. Tudo bem até aí, então quando vimos, o filme terminou e eram já 11h15min, e achamos que Amy iria ficar preocupada. Eu sugeri que meu motorista levasse Dan pra casa, o que ele aceitou, obviamente. Quando era 11h40min, Dan recebeu uma mensagem da Amy, dizendo que amanhã era pra ele estar de volta e que tinha alguém com vocês que ia dormir no quarto dele. Ele leu a mensagem em voz alta. Então perguntei se ele não queria dormir no mesmo Hotel que eu iria ficar.

-E eu aceitei. – Dan 'respondeu' e Natalie continuou.

-Aí, fomos para um hotel lá, que agora não me lembro, mas continuando. Já que não estavamos com sono, fomos para o salão de jogos que tinha lá. E ficamos uma meia hora lá, quando o recepcionista falou que iria fechar o salão. Saímos de lá e fomos pros nossos quartos. Aí eu só sei do meu. – E deu de ombros. Ninguém parecia bem convencido, mas essa era a única versão existente. _Fazer o quê?_

* * *

><p><strong>Eeei! O que achou? Ótimo? Péssimo? <strong>_**Revieeew for me!**_

**PS.: Se você foi no meu Profile esses dias, deve ter visto uma nova informação sobre essa Fic. Bem, é que O Jantar de Fiske Cahill está chegando em seus capitulos finais! É isso aí! Mas se você ficou triste (eu acho que não, mas esquece), saiba que ainda tem coisas que vão levar algum tempinho tipo... O Almoço com a Lasanha que eu vou tentaar fazer um pouco de Humor, e o último Capitulo, que vai ser tipo, num estilo mais retrô, mais romântico. De qualquer modo, Review!**


	22. Garfield

**Capitulo 22 – Narrador Personagem (Fê)**

* * *

><p>-Cadê o Hamilton? Hamilton? – Jady gritou para a porta. – É... Ele deve ter ido embora...<p>

Minutos de silêncio. Minutos de tédio mortal. _Mesmo com uma família enorme, eu não escapo dessa chatice_! E como se minha casa me conhecesse, o forno percebeu meu tédio e _Bling!_ Soltou aquele barulhinho de comida pronta.

-É pessoas... Hora da comida. – Eu disse.

-Hora das calorias... – Natalie respondeu com certa tristeza. – Será que aqui nessa casa não tem... Sei lá, nem que fosse só um sanduíche! Natural, óbvio.

-Tipo... Do quê? "Pastrami, Mussarela de Búfala, Tomate Seco no pão Ciabatta com Molho Pesto"? – Eu respondi com sarcasmo. Mas ela tinha razão de pedir. Afinal, eu até tinha o queijo, mas...

-Isso!

-Nem adianta. Vai provar sim. Comer uma vez na vida alguma coisa que não tenha um nome bizarro ou _seja _bizarro.

-Ah, isso é verdade. – Já vinha o Dan. – Só um exemplo: _Caviar._ Caviar!

-É ótimo! – Ian exclamou. Enquanto a maioria odiava aquilo.

-É nojento. Ovo de peixe. _De peixe._ Que coisa horrível... – Amy falou. _Gosto gastronômico. Taí uma coisa que os dois vão ter que aprender a conciliar. Como estilo. Ou automóvel. Ou... AH, mas não dizem que os opostos se atraem?_

-Chega disso! – Era a vez de Jady expressar sua opinião. – Sim, Caviar é estranho, mas pros dois, Lasanha também! Ceeerto?

-OK, acabou a conversa. Aqui começa a primeira experiência dos Irmãos Kabra e a sua primeira comida normal! – É. Eu sou meio louquinha mesmo...

* * *

><p><em>5 minutos depois... (Natalie)<em>

-Ei gente. – Ian chamou a atenção de todos. – Todos aqui já viram Garfield 2, certo? Aquele, que o Garfield encontra um gato igual a ele...

-Sim, sim. Espera... Como_ você_ já assistiu esse filme? – Amy perguntou. Parecia que era um filme. Como se fosse ensaiado, Amy se virou para Ian (que estava com o braço ao redor dela) no mesmo momento que ele se virava pra ela.

-Eu já fui criança... Ou quase... Mas voltando. Tem uma cena que o Prince, o gato igual ao Garfield come lasanha pela primeira vez. Não parece a Natalie? – E agora ele ria. DE MIM. E agora, todos estavam concordando. E rindo. Só porque... Aquela massa estranha e gordurosa cheia de queijo era... Incrível! E eu devia ter me sujado um pouco, mesmo...

-IAN KABRA, SE VOCÊ CONTAR ISSO PARA ALGUÉM – Eu dizia claramente, dando ênfase a cada uma das palavras. – EU JURO QUE PEGO AQUELE CADERNO DE ANOTAÇÕES, FAÇO CÓPIAS, E MANDO PRA TODOS OS CAHILL IMAGINÁVEIS! QUERO VER SE ISABEL PÕE OS OLHOS NAQUILO!

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei. Demorei pra caramba e tá muito chato esse capitulo. Mas a partir daí melhora. Prometo! É que eu estou totalmente concentrada no último capitulo, porque vai ser uma coisa mais romântica, e especial. Ah, pra quem não sabe, o caderninho é da Missão 4 do site americano, onde tem escrito "Flight to Budapest", "Order more tranquilizer darts!", e o que nos interessa: "Ian LOVES AMY". Num coração. Nem preciso traduzir, né? :) Link aqui (.) pra foto.<strong>

**O próximo cap. vai sair até sexta, eu acho... Mas pra apressar, você aí! Me mande sugestões, porque eu tô totalmente sem idéias!**


	23. Alienígenas

**Capitulo 23 – Narrador Observador**

* * *

><p>-O que tem lá? – Amy perguntou. <em>Será que é um... Diário?<em>

-Nada demais. Natalie é que faz 'tempestade em copo d'água'. – Era o que Ian dizia. Mas só Amy e Dan que não sabiam. O que tinha ali, não era novidade pra ninguém. _Sempre foi um idiota... _

-Se não tem nada, porque nós não podemos saber? – Fê perguntou. _Agora fiquei curiosa... – _Não que eu não saiba, mas...

-Como assim, SABE? – Ian estava ficando preocupado. E irritado. _Eu adoro fazer coisas idiotas... _[**sarcasmo**] Ian achava que essas coisas de 'escrever o nome de alguém e colocar um coração em volta' eram totalmente idiotas. Mesmo que ele tenha gastado folhas fazendo isso.

-_Topsecret_, meu caro. Jady também sabe do caderno.

-Sobrou pra mim... – Jady olhou atentamente para Ian. E Ian olhava pras duas com certa... Raiva. Que fez Jady abrir a boca. – Foi uma missão. Foi sua mãe que me mandou.

-Ah tá. Se foi ela... Nem me importo mais. E você, Fernanda?

-E comigo foi uma missão Ekaterina. Eu mesma quis fazer. Afinal...

-AFINAL, O QUÊ?

-Afinal, o que eu vi era tãão fofo!

-O quê? – Perguntou Dan. – Algo embaraçoso?

-NÃO!

-SIM! – Natalie praticamente grita. E antes que Ian impeça, ela já fala de uma vez. – É que tem um coração escrito Amy numa folha! Foi depois da Coréia! – Ela se controlava pra não rir. Jady e Fernanda se lembravam da folha. (**Como você aí!)**. Dan ria também. Amy tinha ficado corada e Ian batia a cabeça na mesa.

-É por isso! Eu sou um gênio!

-O quê, Dan? – Amy perguntou. – Que foi?

-Descobri por que o Ian gosta de você! Isso do caderno afirmou todas as minhas suspeitas!

-Que eram...? – Jady questiona o que todos já queriam saber. Principalmente Ian.

-O Ian é um Alienígena apaixonado que nem você! – Amy ficou surpresa, e corou novamente. Ian estava com uma cara tipo _HÃ? _e as três riam da conclusão de Dan_. Apaixonado eu já sabia, mas alienígena é novidade!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Gostaram, odiaram, amaram, sem palavras? Review!<strong>


	24. Conversa confusa

**Capitulo 24 – Narrador Personagem (Ian)**

* * *

><p>-Eu... Nem vou perguntar. – Eu disse. A resposta podia ser pior do que o que me fez questionar...<p>

-É bom mesmo. O Dan só fala besteira.

-Puxa, muito obrigado pela parte que me toca! – Daniel era sarcástico. Natalie abafou uma risadinha. _Será possível que... Não... Talvez, mas é um tanto improvável. _

-Vocês falaram de tudo, sobre tudo, menos onde o Hammer tá!

-Jady... Ele não vai fugir, fica calma. – Fernanda respondeu. _Se ela gostar mesmo do Hamilton, pelo menos ele não vai ficar me irritando, e irritando Amy._

-Ele foi me fazer um favor.

-Hã? O que Ian? – Natalie me perguntou. Claro que eu não iria revelar a surpresa.

-Nada. Mas, bem, vocês vão saber. Daqui a pouco espero. – E conferi o relógio. _Vamos, vamos!_

-E porque não agora?

-Porque não. E não fique perguntando.

-Ian... – Amy diz com a voz bem serena. – Que surpresa é essa? – Ela estava com um leve sorriso, e com carinha de gatinho pedinte. Aquela expressão parecia me hipnotizar... _Amy... _Pisquei os olhos, que a dois segundos atrás, estavam fixos em seu rosto plácido.

-Sabia que paciência é uma virtude? – Sorri pra ela. _Só mais alguns instantes, amor... _Até que eu percebi o meu celular vibrando no bolso do casaco.

_Biizzzzzzzzzzzzzz bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! _**(um celular tocando :P)**

-Alô, Hamilton? – Todos se endireitaram. _Que gente curiosa! _– Você fez o que eu lhe pedi?

-...

-Oh. Ótimo. Vai vir junto?

-... . ...

-Huuum... Daqui... Meia hora vocês vão estar aqui, já?

-... .

-Perfeito. _Ciao_, Hamilton. – Desliguei. Ótimo... Tudo ocorrendo feito planejado.

-Deixe-me adivinhar... Daqui meia hora todos vamos saber isso aí que vocês dois estão escondendo. Ceeerto? – Natalie falou.

-Sim. Então, saiba esperar. – Sorri. _É claro que Amy vai adorar._

* * *

><p><strong>Geente! Notícia! Esse é o penúltimo capitulo! Bem, no último, teremos essa surpresa! Que vai ser uma coisa beem retrô, como eu já devo ter ditoescrito. Beeem... De qualquer modo, MANDEM REVIEWS!**

**PS.: Se caso eu não tiver esclarecido algo pra vocês, da fic, obviamente, mandem na review ^^**


	25. O Fim e a surpresa

**Capitulo 25 – Narrador Personagem (Amy) – ÚLTIMO CAPITULO!**

**Notas Iniciais: Olha, eu acho que super estimei o último capitulo, que eu não acho que ficou tão bom, mas se quiserem, eu tento um epílogo!**

* * *

><p><em>30 minutos depois...<em>

-Tem certeza que não vai falar? – Natalie era a mais curiosa. Sendo que segundo Ian, a tal surpresa era _pra mim_. Ele se levantou do sofá, onde estávamos sentados.

-Não. – Ele estava andando de um lado pro outro. Olhando o relógio de 5 em 5 segundos. Até que todos escutam um leve soar da campainha. – Deve ser o Hamilton. – Disse Ian, sorrindo. _Ele é tão lindo sorrindo..._

-Eu atendo. – Fê se prontificou. Ela era super educada, mas não gostava muito dos Tomas. Ela ainda tem certa desconfiança por causa de Katherine e Thomas. Mesmo eu e Jady dizermos que já faziam 500 anos.

-Oh, não, não. – Ian interrompeu. – Tenho um assunto com ele.

-Tá, vai lá então, Ian. Nem me importo. – _Eu me importo, _pensei. Talvez fosse algo importante.

* * *

><p>[...]<p>

-AMY! – Quase pulei com o susto. Era Ian, chamando da entrada. _Então... Vamos lá._

Eles ficaram ali, enquanto eu estava andando em direção a ele. Eu já o podia ver, com um sorriso radiante, cobrindo a porta.

-Ah... O que é – Ela é interrompida por suas próprias palavras – Oh meu Deus! O que... O que é isso? – Ela já estava maravilhada.

Tudo que eu via era Ian e uma linda carruagem. Que se parecia muito com a carruagem real. Tinha alguns detalhes dourados e tinha um senhor controlando dois cavalos brancos. Ian veio até mim e disse: **(por favor continue, eu sei... Tá bizarro)**

-Minha adorável senhorita... – Ele se ajoelhou e beijou minhas mãos – Eu espero que aprecie o passeio...

-Como assim, Ian? Como.. Como você conseguiu essa carruagem? E os cavalos! E...

-Quando você aceitou o meu pedido, eu me enchi da mais pura felicidade. Eu me sinto como um rei ao seu lado. E é assim que eu quero que você também se sinta, quando estiver ao meu lado. – Ele falava puxando o sotaque, e de um jeito mais formal. Daquele jeito meio bobo de conto de fadas...

-Ian...! – Eu desviava o olhar dele para a porta... _Esse talvez seja meu conto de fadas. Ian é o meu príncipe..._

-Ei gente, o que tá acont – Fê é interrompida pelas próprias palavras. – OH MEU DEUS, QUE BACANA! OLHA SÓ! Ah, oi Hamilton.

-Oh. Me desculpe. Oi Hammer. – Eu nem tinha o notado. Muita coisa. Agora, Fê já estava ali e Natalie e Dan, e Jady, adentravam a sala.

-Hammer! – Jady ficou feliz de ver Hamilton. Muito feliz. E o abraçou. Chegou a ser engraçado. Hamilton era enorme. – Ah, Ian – Ela já estava junto de Hammer. – Linda surpresa.

-É mesmo, Irmão. – Era Natalie. Ela e Dan estavam olhando. Fê observava a carruagem, ela adorava coisas históricas, como uma 'coisa real'. E Jady e Hamilton estavam num abraço. Até que a Lucian percebeu o que havia feito.

-Ah... Eu... – Ela tentava se desculpar. Mas Hamilton interrompeu.

-Oh, tudo bem. Eu adoro abraços. – Ele disse rindo. Sorri pra ele. _Ele não deve ter ficado bravo comigo. Então... Tá tudo ceeeeerto._

-Ben? – Fê falava no telefone. – Bem, você não vai acreditar no que o Ian Kabra fez! Sério! Não diga! Mas olha... – Não dava muito pra captar. Mas ela falava com animação. Dan e Natalie comentavam assuntos variados e disfarçaram os olhares. _Bobinhos. Daniel Cahill nunca vai enganar sua própria irmã. _Jady agora falava com Hamilton. E Ian, sem mais, nem menos, me chamou.

-Vamos Amy?

-Como assim, vamos?

-Ué, a Fernanda me disse que você ainda nem passeou por Londres, mesmo vivendo aqui... Vamos fazer um passeio...!

-Sério mesmo? Com a réplica da carruagem real londrina? – Eu perguntei. Ele respondeu com o olhar até ofendido.

-Quem disse que é réplica? Tudo que os Kabra tem é autêntico. – Eu o olhei com um olhar surpreso. _Nem quero saber. – _Mas então... vamos?

-Vai Amy. Quem é melhor do que um Britânico pra lhe mostrar Londres? – Natalie disse. Todos olhavam. Eu senti o sangue se acumulando em meu rosto.

Ian se aproximou e me conduziu. Fez que nem um chofer. Ele devia viver com aquilo, todos os dias. Afinal, ele era _Ian Kabra_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Fê)<strong>

-Fofos eles, né? – Eu disse. Todos prestavam atenção neles. Agora, Amy já estava sentada ao lado de Ian. O chofer, eu acho, conduzia os cavalos para frente. Um casal feliz. Feliz e recém formado. E esperado. Era essa a visão que tínhamos deles. A última visão que tivemos depois que eles saíram em direção ao Rio Tâmisa.

Fim? Talvez. É o fim da história, mas o início de um sonho.

_Hoje em dia, o amor e a razão não costumam andar juntos, William Shakeaspeare_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... Como eu AMEI terminar com uma frase de Shakeaspeare! Acho que eu já usei ela em alguma fic, né? É que é de um dos meus livros favoritos: Sonho de uma noite de verão.<strong>

**Talvez eu faça um epílogo... Mas não fiquem esperando, não tenho certeza!**

**E ah, POOOOR FAVOR, ME MANDEM REVIEWS! PRECISO FICAR FELIZ!**

**Notas Finais:**

** Epílogo? Talvez.**

** Fim? Sim!**

**Nossa até rimou...**

**Bem, eu queria primeiramente agradecer a todos vocês, que mandaram Reviews durante a Fic, adicionaram nos favoritos... Tudo isso é muito bom pra mim. Eu realmente fico muito feliz de ver que alguém gostou tanto do que eu fiz. E me refiro a não só essa, mas as outras Fics também. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. De verdade. Obrigado por tudo... :)**


End file.
